A Difference
by Sir Tim
Summary: What if after he received his expulsion letter things happened a little differently? Watch as just a few minor changes will alter the future of young Harry Potters life forever.
1. Letters

**Authors Note:** Well hello there, to everyone who is about to read my fan fiction. Especially to those who read my first attempts, but also my horrible authoring and upkeep of them. And are here right now to read what may be a disappointing fan fiction and without a doubt not the best. I do not have the greatest sentence structures, best grammar or punctuation. But I am by FAR not the worst in either of these categories, I strive to write my best to please you all who make this site successful.

This will be a Epic-Length story, the first chapter will be slightly short, but I promise the second and on will be more lengthy.

This will also be a story where Dumbledore is good, which surprises even me. Seeing as I am a fan of Evil/Dark/ManipulativeOldCoot!Dumbledore. But I think where I will go with this fiction will be very fun and entertaining, I hope for you at least. I know it will be for me.

There is no timetables for each new chapter. It could be a week, or it could be three months, I dunno. I'll be starting college in August so beyond there I won't have as much time as I used to. Plus it also matters on inspiration and writers block which I get sometimes. But I'll work my hardest. Promise!

On that note I will promise to never abandon this story. Unlike my others. I was a wimp, I know, I know. But I will not give up on this one. It could be YEARS before this fic is complete, but that's just how it is. Hope you have the patience :)

And Once again, thank you dear reader for choosing this as your current source of entertainment, I do hope not to suck too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Okay, I'm going to say this once and only once, I do not own Harry Potter. The trilogy is created/written/owned by J.K Rowling. Do I wish I did? I'd be a tad touched in the head not to wish I owned a billion dollar empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Features: <strong>Offensive language, Suggestive themes, Gore and Brutality, A tad bit of angst here and there, Good/Mentor Dumbeldore, Eventual Powerful, Grayish Harry, Powerful Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Speech Directory:<strong>

'Normal Speech'

'_Thoughts'_

_|Parseltongue|_

'**Spellwork**'

* * *

><p><strong>A Difference<strong>

**Chapter One: Letters**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Potter,<em>

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_  
><em>Mafalda Hopkirk<em>  
><em>Improper Use of Magic Office<em>  
><em>Ministry of Magic<em>

(**o**)

'_No..._' this was the only utterance in mind of the recipient of the letter could form.

Imagine for a few moments your entire life being hated, despised, for absolutely no apparent reason by people who were supposed to be your _family._ A group of people who were supposed to _love _and _care _for you. And the opposite of those simple qualities occured.

Living your young life with no friends, no one to talk to, no one but yourself.

Being threatened for doing well in school, scolded for doing good work, despised and shunned for doing nothing but your absolute best. Just to receive one smile, one 'well done!', one acknowledgment of being a human being and not skid mark on the inside of a homeless persons undergarments... That was your goal.

And then all of that changing on your eleventh birthday.

Finding out you were something akin to fairy tales, that your wildest fantasies weren't make believe, but an actual world.

Then going to a school, where you make friends, and have people acknowledge you, notice you. Some even coming to truly love you and bring you into their family and call you their own.

Sure you had to tread through rough waters as each year you faced a difficult obstacle, as hard or even more difficult then the year before, obstacles not even men four times his age and experienced could handle. Such as the murderer of your family. A 50 foot long serpent that could blind you with one stare plus the murderer of your family. Your godfather that just escaped one of the most impenetrable magical fortresses in the world who people take as the one that betrayed your family, but then finding the betrayer of your family then having him escape. A deadly tournament that in each stage came very well close to ending his life plus witnessing and being a part of the murderer of your families resurrection.

Oh yes, jolly times.

But despite all of the tough times, finding a family to call your own... Friends that will stand by you and help you... That's all you ever wanted...

Then having it all stripped away right before your eyes, all because you were a kind hearted soul and saved your undeserving cousin from having his soul sucked out of his fat body.

Is that even a tiny bit fair?

Hell. No.

That was Harry Potters predicament. The Savior of Wizarding Britain, possibly even Europe. The hero to countless thousands.

His heart was racing a thousand miles a second, the sound of the world around him was deafened by only each thump of his heart.

His mind went numb, he had no one idea what to do, he felt so helpless. Not even when he had faced Voldemort all those had he felt so useless.

He slumped to the ground drained of all energy. He closed his eyes so he could ignore the irritating display of motions and different arrays of coloring his uncle's face was making. He could vaguely make out the words 'Tell us, you, Dudley and did.' But he didn't care, nothing his relatives did to him could match the unquenchable terror that resided in his heart.

Opening his eyes he glanced at the letter that was still clutched in his hands, even just looking at it fueled the demon that was gripping his heart in a fierce lock.

Trying to steady his heavy breathing, he shakily got up with a new found strength, '_I'll never let them snap my wand_.' was the lone thought that floated through his mind that had just recently awakened from it's state of petrification.

He had to flee, and quickly too before the Ministry realized he was gone.

"Tell us what you did to my son you Fre-"

**BAM!**

Vernon Dursley was cut off swiftly by a very large crash behind him that reverberated throughout the house. It also happened to frighten the large man and helped him to lose control of his bladder, the front part of his pants had a large wet stain now.

Harry looked over to the source of the noise which happened to be to the window. It was an unfamiliar owl that looked very angry and slightly bruised from the crash landing it had just experienced.

Dashing quicker than either of his relatives had ever seen him move, Harry had crossed the room in a fraction of a second, unbolted the window and opened it. The owl seemed pleased by the speed and eagerness of this human and stuck out his leg which had another letter tied to it which he promptly released from the owl. It flew off right as the letter had left it's possession.

Like a mad man he tore open the envelope.

(**o**)

_Harry —_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. _

_DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

(**o**)

The raven haired young man knew that reading this should reassure him, but it didn't. There was only so much power Dumbledore could hold. Supreme Mugwumt or not, he doubted even he had enough influence to be able to override this charge.

If he couldn't...

He needed a plan for if Dumbledore couldn't sort it out and the Aurors didn't arrive.

'_I need to gather my things' _he thought while sprinting into the next room and up the stairs. Not caring about the angered aunt and uncle he left behind in the parlor.

Making it to the last step he hurriedly opened the door to his room and starting packing all of the useful items in the battered trunk of his. Invisibility Cloak, photo album of his parents, small amount of books he wanted to keep, a pair of muggle pants and a shirt, a pair of robes, and sixteen galleons. Not a lot of money but a sufficient amount for food and shelter if it came down to it.

Walking over to his window he opened it then turned to Hedwig's cage. He unlocked and opened the cage as well.

"If I tell you to fly, fly to the Burrow. Okay Hedwig?" Harry asked his snowy white companion with urgency laced in his voice.

The owl nodded with an intelligent hoot of confirmation to her master.

Patting his pocket to make sure his faithful wand was still on his person. Which it was. He grasped the now filled trunk and lugged it down the stairs, a loud boom for every step it fell down.

Vernon Dursley with a face color that almost flawlessly resembled a plum, stepped right in front of him as he made it to ground level, "You listen here you freakish brat. If you do not tell us right this instant what you did to Dudley, I will personally wring your neck with my hands, wizards be damned!" The fat man finished his sentence with such force it almost surprised Harry.

Not in the mood for a walking boulder to yell at him, he swiftly retrieved his wand from the cozy pocket it was nestled in and pointed it very casually at his uncle.

"Shut. Up." He emphasized and enunciated each word very carefully, as if his uncle was hard of hearing.

"If you must know what happened, your beloved son, encountered a Dementor, which before you ask, is a being that can suck every non-negative emotion out of you and also suck out your soul. But before this creature could do what it intended to do I stepped in and saved him. Why? Hell I don't even know. Now please move away before I curse you, I've been itching to do it before I even knew I was a wizard."

If anything this caused Vernon to be even more angry. "Don't play me as a fool Boy, I know you can't use your little magic stick away from your school!" He stated matter of factly, raising his nose in the air snobbishly like he won something.

Harry was not impressed, "You see this here?" he fished out the expulsion letter from his left pocket. "This states that since I used the charm that saved your sons life, I am to be expelled. So yes I can, do not tempt me." He pushed passed his uncle after his threat, not looking back.

Stepping into the kitchen he parked his trunk by the back door in case the Aurors came, which this would be the quickest way out.

Now that everything was ready for his possible, pathetic escape plan all he had to do now was wait. Wait for his judgement.

Thankfully for him he didn't have to wait very long.

"RUDDY OWLS! NEXT ONE I SEE I'LL COOK IT!" Lovely as always Uncle Vernon.

An owl flew into the kitchen headed towards Harry. '_Must have been what he was whining about_.'

The owl landed on the table, and Harry untied the letter from it's leg. The owl not waiting for anything flapped it's wings once and took off. But Harry didn't wait till it was gone to start reading it's contents.

(**o**)

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_With best wishes,_  
><em>Yours sincerely,<em>  
><em>Mafalda Hopkirk<em>  
><em>Improper Use of Magic Office<em>  
><em>Ministry of Magic<em>

(**o**)

'_He did it._' Harry thought as he felt lighter, but not completely. He'd have to go court to prove his innocence. If he were going to a court with fair judges then he'd feel confident. But when a very large portion were against him... It didn't give him the greatest comfort. But he would fight. And by damn he would give them a fight to the end.

Clinging to the hope of proving his innocence, he sat down on the clean wooden chair to relax for a moment. He needed it. It was one of the most strenuous hours of his young fourteen years of life.

Right before him a fire erupted in the middle of the table, he briefly panicked, wondering if he caused it, if so he would surely have his wand destroyed. But he relaxed as he saw that it was Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix familiar.

Fawkes sang a short song which elevated Harry's spirit ten fold.

As he finished Harry spoke, "Thank you Fawkes." Harry smiled, "But why are you here?"

Fawkes held out a taloned claw which had a letter tied to it. He untied it and the mythical bird gave him a joy filled trill and burst into flames, leaving him alone in the kitchen once more.

He began to read the piece of parchment.

(**o**)

_Harry,_

_In case Fawkes gets to you before the Ministry owl, I was able to postpone your expulsion and get you a trial concerning the breach in underage sorcery and in front of a muggle. Do not use magic or leave your relatives residence._

_I will be there shortly to discuss everything with you._

_A. D_

(**o**)

Right after he finished reading the last word he heard a series of knocks at the front door. '_He wasted no time_.' Harry thought.

Standing up he made his way back into the parlor. He could hear the door open and the next sound, what followed next was sure to be the most loudest sound that ever graced his ears.

"YOU!"

Petunia Dursley was blessed with very strong vocal chords, that is a fact without a doubt. Either that or she has banshee blood flowing through her veins. "No! No! No! Get out of my house now!" she raged, red in the face, a shade that would make even Vernon green with envy. Speaking of Vernon, he was looking a bit green...

Albus Dumbledore, dressed in deep purple robes with a sky blue night cap adorning his head looked at Mrs. Dursley. His sky blue eyes devoid of their usual twinkle, he looked every bit one hundred and thirteen, tired and frail.

"My dear Petunia, I'm here to discuss recent matters with your nephew." Dumbledore said.

But Petunia didn't care for what he had to say, "I don't care if the sky was falling! You are not welcomed in this house!" Petunia stated firmly in a loud shrill voice, unwavering in her decision.

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles. He reached his old, wrinkled hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched, while rubbing it. Just stepping through the door not ten seconds ago and already feeling his already large migraine soar to astronomical levels.

"I will have to politely stay, for I must talk with young Harry." Dumbledore urged on.

"No! I've already told you, you are NOT welcomed here old man! No matter what you have to say to the freak, I will not allow your presence to taint my home a moment longer!" She shouted.

The grandfatherly figure's eyes widened at the word she used to describe her nephew. His soft eyes quickly narrowed, "Excuse me Mrs. Dursley, but what did you call young Harry?" his tone hard.

The long giraffe-necked woman wavered for a second before composing herself. "You heard me you old coot. Do not make me repeat myself, I know you you heard me."

"Is that how you treat your family!" his voice almost a growl.

Petunia barked a disgusting laughter, "FAMILY? You think I consider that freak family?" she questioned him mockingly. "I'd no sooner consider the dirt in my garden family!"

Harry in the background was not effected by his aunt's display of 'affection'. Though he was very intrigued as to why he she loathed Albus Dumbledore the way she did. What had happened between them in the past for her to hold such hatred toward the man. What did he do?

"That will be enough!" Dumbledore roared, he was severely disgusted with the woman in front of him. "Minerva was right all along... To place this boy in your _care_ was absolutely stupid of me. Maybe I am going senile like they say." that last part he muttered to himself.

"Harry, pack your things, you'll be coming with me." Albus said for the first time looking over to Harry just briefly before looking back to Petunia with fire filled eyes.

Harry was shaken out of his stupor at the order. "Where are we going to, sir?" He questioned.

"Hogwarts for the night."

Nodding swiftly Harry took off for the kitchen to retrieve his trunk with a large grin. When he did he ran upstairs making loud clunks with ever step he took. He burst through the door and dropped the suitcase. He made his way towards the owl cage while looking at it's beautiful snowy feathers, "Professor Dumbledore's taking me to Hogwarts for night, do you think you can get there by tomorrow?" He asked the owl.

The bird in response just looked at her master insulted, she hooted in indignation, jumping off the perch, flying out of the cage and into the night sky.

Harry smiled with a chuckle, watching Hedwig till she was nothing more than a small dot and then no more.

He turned back to his trunk and started cramming everything that was of use to him inside of it. After he completed his mission he closed the lid and attempted to close it. But seeing as it was all messy and packed it was hard to close it with carious articles of clothing spilling out. But he didn't have time to organize everything. So he just sat on it, crunching everything together, but in the process abling his trunk to come together for to latch the lock.

Harry shot up, grabbing a hold of his trunk and made his way down the stairs once more.

After treading down the stairs he stopped abruptly by Dumbledore. Glancing up to the Professor he saw that his face was more calm and also in a smug, satisfied way. He looked over to his aunt and uncle and saw that their faces were the exact opposite. They looked pale white, with looks of terror, which looked as if they saw a demon and it told them that it was going to devour their souls.

"Say goodbye to your family Harry, you won't be seeing them for a long time. If ever." Albus Dumbledore said.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the Headmaster in shock. "Seriously?" He questioned in disbelief, not believing his ears.

"Yes Harry." Not saying anymore.

The young lad didn't know how to react. Or what to say for that matter. Should he lash out one last time? Unload all his pent up anger caused by the Dursleys? Put them in their place? No. He was better than that. No matter how tempting it was.

He looked straight into Petunia Dursleys eyes, she felt as if they were piercing her soul.

"I wish... I wish you would have just loved me... Because I would have loved you." He stated with sadness in his eyes.

"Can we leave now professor?" He asked.

Dumbledore glanced down at the Boy-Who-Lived, his own sad eyes reflecting Harry's, clearly not expecting what he said to his aunt. "Of course, Harry."

Together they both filed out of Number Four Privet Drive. That would be the last time the Dursleys ever saw Harry Potter. The last time Harry would ever step foot in Surrey.

"Grab onto my arm, Harry." said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, but first took a look at the neighborhood one last time, then the house he resided in for fifteen years of his life. Such horrible memories were formed here, a childhood that was dead before it even began. He would have to talk to Dumbledore as to why he decided to take him from the Dursley's, and to thank him. This night would go down as one of the happiest days of his life.

He grabbed a hold of the old mans arm. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Little did Harry Potter know, he was in for a very long night. A night that would rock his world.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> Short chapter I know, but this is just the beginning, and the fun stuff begins next chapter :), I'll try to get it done fairly quick, but you know how life can be... Heh.

Alsooo, reviews would be nice. Criticism is welcomed. Flames will are welcomed, I won't whine. Cause hey, no matter what you'll always get a lil' hate here and there and that doesn't both me.

Thanks for reading!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Speech Directory:**

'Normal Speech'

'_Thoughts'_

_|Parseltongue|_

'**Spellwork**'

**A Difference**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>He couldn't honestly understand how anyone could used to such a feeling. It felt, at least him, as if he were being sucked through a vacuum tube, around the diameter a dime. It did not necessarily hurt, it more or less, was the most uncomfortable feeling a person could feel.<p>

Then it was over, and he was on the floor. Not quite sure since Dumbledore was standing perfectly firm, feet planted on the lush emerald grass. Giving him a chuckle with his trademark twinkle.

Boggled his mind this did, but he just shook his head, there just must be something about magical travel that his body did not agree with.

He briefly remembered the past hour of his life, which was nail biting and shock filled for the soon to be fifteen year old savior of Wizarding Britain. In the 24th of a day he battled a dementor in front of his muggle cousin, broke the most major wizard law, was expelled from the first home he ever knew, was reinstated, and supposedly never had to go back to the care of his horrible relatives ever again. All in all it near gave him heart failures at his young age, and in his defense, he had seen a lot.

"Come Harry, we have much to discuss." beckoned Albus Dumbledore softly as he began walking up the path to the castle of magic.

He looked toward the elderly man and nodded while grabbing onto his trunk and slowly padding on the smooth path of stone.

They walked in unison towards the school as the stars of night shined upon them. Harry had never really had the opportunity to gaze upon the grounds of Hogwarts in the twilight of night, besides from the top of Gryffindor Tower. It was a gorgeous sight to him, the dark night that was illuminated by the full moon and bright stars, the healthy looking grass and trees with the eerie glow of light from the sky, and alas the massive castle. A millenia in age, but in physical appearance freshly born, not a sight of age upon it's thick stone.

He inhaled the fresh scottish air and exhaled with a smile as he looked upon the familiar castle. Despite the life threatening dangers he had experienced within the confines of the magical school, it was still his home.

His first year in his new life of magic was welcomed by a professor whom was possessed. Possessed by the dark lord who took away his parents. Armed with his two best friends they entered into a series of puzzles set by the staff of Hogwarts to protect the Philosophers Stone. An item of such power, that it could convert any item into gold and create the elixir of life, a potion that can keep one alive for many years at a time even if they were knocking on deaths door.

The same dark lord who killed his parents, Voldemort, was after this stone to create a body and return to power.

For the first time that night, Harry Potter came face to face with the deformed face of the murderer who destroyed his life.

Luckily for Harry though, the protection that cost his mother her life that fateful Halloween night was still intact, when they his skin and Quirrell's, the professor possessed, met. The possessed mans skin seared and burned as if a blazing fire enraptured him. Something Volemort did not foresee.

Consequently it was also the first time since he was an infant that he saw death. As life, along with the spirit of Voldemort left from the charred body of Quirrell, so did a small part Harry before he fell over, consciousness temporarily leaving him.

As he left that night he never thought of the fact that true the man was possessed by the dark lord, but he was also still a person. As he never thought much on that, he never realized that it was the first time he took a life.

The next year he faced yet another possession, but this time of a young man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, the surname of Lord Voldemort. His best friends sister Ginny Weasley came by an old diary that seamed harmless enough, yet turned out to be inhabitted by the memory of the said man. Riddle though was a memory of a young dark lord in his times at Hogwarts, and through her use of the diary let the spirit possess her unknowningly.

Through the young girl, Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets. Said chamber was a secret resting place in the castle made by one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Inside lay resting was without a doubt, the deadliest creature to roam the Wizarding World, a basalisk. Said creature could kill a person with just one glance of it's sickly, greenish-yellow eyes.

Riddle unleashed the horrifying beast unto the student body. Thankfully no one was killed during the attacks, but a handful of people were petrified. During that time the entrance to the chamber was found in the abandoned girls bathroom, and Harry along with Ron entered into the beasts lair. While on the way they were split up and Harry had to face his fate alone.

Riddle had been draining Ron's sisters life force and would soon be made anew into the world. He then ordered the enormous serpent on Harry, but Harry along with Fawkes, the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor was able to kill the basilisk Shortly thereafter destroyed the memory of Tom Riddle with a venom induced blow from a fang of the snake into his diary. Silencing the memory of the young dark lord.

His third year was a slight breath of fresh air as he did not have to deal with his favorite dark lord attempting to kill him. Sirius Black though, known supporter of Voldemort had escaped from the British Isle's maximum security wizard prison Azkaban.

Harry found from sources that Sirius Black was a dear friend to his parents, and that he had leaked information on their whereabouts to Voldemort. Later in the year he discovered that he was innocent and his godfather to boot!

The actual culprit that betrayed his parents was there other friend, Peter Pettigrew. This man happened to be a magical animagus that could turn into a rat at will. Specifically the rat that was Ron Weasleys familiar, the same rat that had been in the Weasley family for many years.

And the previous year, his fourth. The Triwizard Tournament had been reinstated and the magical schools of Durmstrang from Bulgaria and Beauxbatons from France had joined them for the term. He slightly believed that he would have a year to be able to observe the joys of competition of others. He was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

Once again he was thrown into a circumstance that he had no control over. During the choosing of the school champions he was chosen as a fourth champion for Hogwarts, and if he did not complete then he would be stripped of his magic, and that did not sit well with our young sorcerer During this time he briefly lost Ron as his friend, due to his jealous nature and thinking Harry has lied to him about entering.

Not only did he have to worry about three life threatening tasks for a tournament he had to risk his life in, he also had the demoralizing factor of his best friend not believing him. It was a horrible combination.

First task was to retrieve a golden egg. From a nesting dragon. Easy enough right? You'd be insane to think so. He was able to retrieve it though with aid from his firebolt. After the task him and Ron were able to make up and resume their friendship.

Second Task he had to swim to the bottom of the Black Lake through merpeople and grindylows to retrieve something dear to him, which in turn was his good pal, Ronald Weasley. Not only did he save Ron but also Gabrielle Delacour, sister of the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour.

The third and final task was a maze, a grand maze that one could easily find themself lost in, filled with mysteries, dangers and riddles that could cost one their life. He was able to locate the cup though, but he was not the only one. He fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory also found the treasure as well and both grabbed at the same time, in hopes to share in the Hogwarts victory.

It actually was a portkey that took them to a graveyard in which Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. was buried. In failed attempt to get to the portkey Cedric Diggory died by the killing curse at the hand of Peter Peddigrew from command of Lord Voldemort.

Shortly after, Harry was trapped and forced to aid in Voldemort's resurrection. After he was in full body form he and Harry had a brief duel in which saw the ghostly forms of his parents when their spells slashed. Shortly Harry was able to summon the Triwizard Cup with Cedric's body back to Hogwarts.

Harry shook himself from the musings of his previous years at this place. Even though each year he was here he has had to face a tribulation, it was normal to him. Sure for a normal teenagers, girls, hormones and pranks are the typical things to deal with, but Harry was different, from the beginning he was different.

Though they are difficulties that would make a normal person mad, it made him stronger, as a person, and as a wizard. They also drew him closer to the people he held dear to him.

They were now nearing the grand hall doors and he glanced up at Dumbledore, his arms were behind him as his right hand held his left wrist. His eyebrows were slightly narrowed, almost as if he were contemplating on something serious.

They entered through the large wooden doors after Dumbledore placed his hand on one of them, sending a pulse of magic which not long after harry heard an unlocking sound. Harry raised his eyebrows, not in a surprised motion but in a interested way towards the unlocking procedure that the Headmaster had used on the doors.

The castle halls were dark, dimly lit only by candles that lined the upper walls above the paintings, most of by the way were fast asleep.

Side by side they walked on the red carpeting, Harry matching each stride that the Headmaster took. Up three floors they went and a few halls and corridors later they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle that protected the entrance of the Headmasters Office.

"Lemon Drop." Dumbledore said casually.

Not even a second later the stone figure began rotating, in turn revealing a set of steep circular stairs that head upwards. "After you, Harry." said Dumbledore with a smile, his cerulean, blue eyes crinkled in happiness.

Harry nodded, step by step climbing the staircase. With each step he took his trunk behind him giving a loud, echoing clunk behind him until he made it to the top. He set his trunk upright over by a bookcase a few steps away and waited till the professor finished his trek to do anything else.

Once the elderly man finished his journey, he started walking to his desk, "Are you hungry, Harry?" he asked.

Harry's stomach grumbled in response, he smiled rather sheepishly, completely forgetting about food.

"Yes sir." He replied.

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's stomach's eagerness for food. "Tippy." Dumbledore said.

There was an audible pop and a tiny house elf, wearing a grey uniform popped and materialized right beside Albus, "Yes misters Dumbledors sir?" the small elf asked, beaming up at Dumbledore, it's large, round eyes also asking the same question as well.

"Would you mind getting some later dinner for myself, and mister Potter?" asked Dumbledore with a large smile on his as he gazed upon the elf.

Tippy's eyes got even wider if it were possible and nodded his head at an alarmingly fast rate. "Of course Misters Dumbledors and Misters Potter sirs! Anything!" and at once popped out of existence, the pop echoing around the spacious room.

"Please sit, Harry." Dumbledore motioned to the seat with his hand.

Harry complied by walking from the bookcase and sat down in the comfortable, leather chair on the opposite end of the desk.

Harry look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts before asking the million galleon question, "Why are we here professor? Why couldn't you talk to me at the Dursley's house, and speaking of the Dusley's, were you serious that I never have to go back there again?" he finished his questions with an added note of hopefulness to the last question about the Dursley's.

Even after his first question he could see as old mans age suddenly showed itself, and Albus Dumbledore looked every bit of one-hundred and fourty-six years old of his age.

"Harry, why did the Dursleys treat you the way that they did tonight?" he asked with a voice of questioning, yet also a hint a regret.

Harry cocked his head a tad to the side. "What do you mean professor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed, "When they were speaking to me earlier, they spoke about you being a 'freak' and not being part of their family. Why did they say that Harry?" he asked.

Harry chuckled with his eyebrows raised. "Well, professor, that's because that's what they see me as. A freak, I was never welcomed in that house. I was a servant for them until I came to Hogwarts, like a mere house elf to them. Cooking for them, cleaning, tending the house inside and out." Harry had a ghost of a sad smile on his face while watching the glittery, shining, whirring objects around the Headmasters Office.

"All my life I just wanted them to love me like they did Dudley. At the very least treat me like an actual person instead of an object or slave. After I learned I was a wizard, all that that changed in their attitude towards me was that now they feared me. After a while though I realized nothing would ever change, so I stopped trying to fight a battle where the tides would never change." He finished while biting the side of his cheek.

The wizened, elderly wizard looked upon the morose, teenage boy with sadness. He opened his mouth to say something when an very loud pop along with the same house elf from early appeared right next to him. Tippy also had along with him two large plates of food filled with roasted chicken breast, mashed potatoes, gravy, yorkshire pudding, and treacle tart. Also he sported two very large goblets which looked to be filled with pumpkin juice.

"Here you gos sirs, Misters Dumbledores and Misters Potters!" squeaked the small creature as he placed the food and juice on both ends of the Headmasters desk along with a set of utensils.

Before he heard the departing pop of the small elf Harry had already a large piece of chicken in his mouth. He closed his eyes in pure enjoyment, it had been a while since he ate something that constituted as delicious.

"I'm sorry for your heart-ache and sorrow, Harry." Dumbledore said looking at Harry sadly while picking up his fork.

Harry smiled reassuringly back at the man, "It's alright professor, it's not like you were the one that put with me with them." said Harry.

Dumbledore stopped as the fork filled with mashed potatoes neared his lips. Harrys words stopped him mid bite, guilt surged through his body as he set down his fork. "Harry, you remember when I told you about how you survived that night against Voldemorts killing curse?" asked Dumbledore

"Yeah" Harry nodded affirmative. "My mothers sacrifice and love for me deflected the spell back at Voldemort."

"Yes. But there is more." Dumbledore said, seeing the questioning look Harry was giving him and his mouth starting open. But Dumbledore held up his hand, "Let me finish."

"Your mother sacrificing her self that night not only saved your life, but also activated very old, very powerful magic. It is a branch of magic called blood magic, there are many forms of it, but the kind your mother initiated was the most powerful protective kind. There was no spoken incantation, but through the utter love and determination of protecting you, the sacrifice of her life was all there needed to be for the blood magic to surface." explained Dumbledore.

"It not only protected your life from Voldemort that night, but has given you a layer of protection from him till you are dead. The blood magic from your mother was passed to your next available blood relative, which happened to be your aunt Petunia Dursley."

"That night when you were found in the ruins of Godric Hollow, I went to the property and felt the old magic that permeated in the air and that was also connected to you and Voldemort. I have some experience in Blood Magic, and knew what kind this was."

"Being under the same house your aunt Petunia was in would continue the blood magic protection your mother activated that night. The protection would create a ward around yourself and her, and since she was married, her family as well. But as long as you were around her, you would be protected from Voldemort and those who supported him and wanted to harm you."

He paused for a moment seeing Harrys intense gaze and confusion. Now was the time to drop the bombshell "This knowledge coupled with the fact that they were your only living relatives, I placed you with them."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth slightly, then a moment later closed it. He repeated this motion a few more times, unable to gather his words. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his words correctly and through gritted teeth spoke. "You did what...?"

"I'm sorry Harry... They were your only family and I thought they -"

"You thought!?" Harry interrupted, anger laced with his voice. "What exactly did you think?! Did you evaluate them to see what kind of people they were before you gave an infant to them!"

"I did not... I-"

"No!? So do you just give a small life to anyone? Blood magic be damned! Do you have any idea what I lived through professor?! Do you!" He shouted.

Dumbledore glanced down, receiving what was owed to him. "No Harry, I do not."

"No you wouldn't would you? Because you never checked up on me. Well professor, ever since I could remember I slept in the smallest place in that Merlin forsaken household. Remember? It was on my Hogwarts acceptance letter." asked Harry with venom.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No Harry, I'm not in charge of the letters."

"The cupboard under the stairs." Harry said, his voice devoid of any life. "A place filled with cleaning chemicals, which I'm sure if I was not magical, would have killed me. The fumes on more than one occasion cause me to get sick beyond normal muggle remedies, vomit countless times and even turn my urine bloody. How would like that professor Dumbledore. To be locked in such a confined area for all your life, with crusted vomit stains and other excess body fluids without any access to clean them off. I was given no privledge of washing my clothing. Even having the cupboard was a honor for a freak such as myself."

"Or being beaten with a leather belt for not perfectly doing a chore or accidentally burning a piece of bacon. Or doing something freakish. For a child under such psychological pressure as the environment the Dursleys raised me in, I did a lot of accidental magic. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened after those wondrous times, can't you." sneered Harry.

"I was beaten on a regular basis until one time it got so bad that I had to go to the hospital. The doctor knew and almost was successful in throwing Vernon in prison, but my uncle has a lot of contacts in high places. Sure after that it didn't happen as much, but it still did. And the fact that it was so bad i had to go to the hospital... I had a broken femur, three broken ribs, and one degree burns." Harry finished as he slumped in his seat, his face looked incredibly pained as he recounted the horrifying times he had with his relatives.

The elderly man mirrored his pain, if not more so. A long tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He never would have thought family could do that to their own flesh and blood. He remembered McGonagall tell him that they were bad muggles, but never would he have thought of something like this happening. "I'm truly sorry Harry, I thought you would be safe there... You'd be safe from Voldemort and his followers, the ones who wanted to cause you the most pain. Though I suppose that I was wrong."

"You think?" muttered Harry sarcastically. "Why did you never come check up on me. See how I was doing at least?"

"I thought you oould be fine and living a healthy, fun life with your relatives... I did not... Think it was necessary " regretted Dumbledore. "For what it's worth Harry, I am truly sorry for that."

Harry looked at the old mans face. He could tell that he was being honest and sincere with his apology. "I believe you. But I cannot forgive you just yet... Maybe some day, but the scars run too deep to be able to accept the apology of the man you condemned me to a childhood of hell. I appreciate your intentions though. For wanting to keep me safe. But I can't forgive what has been done."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I understand Harry. I do hope that you will let me rectify my faults." said Dumbledore.

"Besides placing me with those horrible people, you have not lead me down a wrong path before." said Harry.

Dumbledore bowed his head, "And I will do my best not to young Harry, if it makes up for anything, I was being completely honest when I said that you will never have to go back there again."

The young raven haired boy gave a trying smile as he went back to his plate of food, '_No more Dursleys... I never thought I would finally see the day._' A few bites of mashed potatoes and gravy and a sip of pumpkin juice later, he started to have concerning thoughts.

"Professor, at the end of the third task, when Voldemort came back and took my blood in the ritual. Does that mean that the blood wards are null and void now since we share the same blood of my mother?" he questioned.

Dumbledore looked at the young man with a sad look. "Unfortunately yes, after you were sent back to Privet Drive I monitored the magical fluctuation, both of the property and yours. I deducted that from the previous years when Voldemort was a mere spirit and after that night when he resurrected that they were significantly decreased. I dare say if Voldemort became aware of your place of residents at the Dursleys, then with a full scale attack the wards would be destroyed. Which is one of the reasons why I retrieved you tonight."

"The other was to inform you of your hearing at the Ministry of Magic. I was able to change your expulsion to a hearing on your innocence. Unfortunately that was the best I could do in the situation." said Dumbledore.

This slightly alarmed Harry, "So there's a chance I could lose? There are a lot of people in the Ministry that think I'm an attention seeking kid that the Daily Prophet makes me out to be... What happens if I'm not proven innocent?" asked Harry.

"There is always a chance of failure. If in the possibility that you get charged guilty... Your wand will you broken, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and will serve a sentence in Azkaban..." Dumbledore trailed off. He saw sheer terror on Harry's face.

"But!" announced Dumbledore. "I will be with in you in the trial as your lawyer, as you call them in the Muggle world."

"I am very knowledgeable in the laws and customs of the court. For many years I have been the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I know how to present cases and convince the jury. As long as I am by your side Harry and you are completely honest, you will be released and the whole trial would have been for not." Dumbledore reassured Harry.

This calmed Harry a little but he was still scared, there was still a possibility that he would be expelled, and locked into the same prison that nearly destroyed Sirius's sanity, and that was only because he was an animagus and able to turn into a dog at will, which lessened the effects of the Dementors.

"Do you really think we'll win professor?" asked Harry looking very unsure about the situation.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with fierce gaze of determination, "Yes Harry, I do believe we will."

Harry nodded slightly, eyes heavy in anxiousness. He grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice and slumped into his chair, the situation weighing down on his shoulders very heavily at the moment. He took a large gulp of juice and briefly closed his eyes.

Dumbledore mirrored his actions and drank some from his goblet, wetting down his whistle before the final bombshell.

"There is one final thing I need to inform you about, something I should have told you year ago." Dumbledore said with a very serious look on his face.

Harry gave the goblet another gulp before resting it on the arm rest of the chair with his arm. A sudden tired look to his eyes. "Alright. I've already had a few surprises tonight, I guess one more couldn't hurt." he said with a slight chuckle.

The headmaster pushed his plate of food to the side him and folded his hands onto the table. "Have you ever wondered why Voldemort went after you that night? Why he was after you?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry's eyebrows burrowed in curiosity, completely taken aback by the quest. Sure he always questioned it, but never really gave it too much thought. "I always thought..." Come to think of it, he never really he never really did understand why.

"Because he wanted to kill everyone that did not share his ideals of muggleborns and magic? Honestly, I really don't know." Harry confessed.

Dumbledore pushed his half-moon spectacles up to the base bridge of his nose with his index finger before starting. "A few months, before your parents went into hiding, I was interviewing candidates for the Divination position at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

"I had a particular meeting with our current Professor Trelawny. Might I say the the interview was rather dry, that is until i was about to leave. That was when something rather extraordinary happened. Miss Trelawney fell into a glassy, monotonous tone and spoke something to me,

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"This was what sounded to me as a prophecy, I had heard one before, but not one that had dire circumstances of the future. I was able to use a very powerful detection charm and found that around Trelawney were traces of unknown magical residue that were quickly disappearing."

"There were no traces of Sybil's magical signature until 5 minutes after the prophecy telling. Afterwards the magic had left. It exactly matched the magic that researchers have yet been able to understand when true prophecies are spoken."

"Now a prophecy is an event foretold by someone who is taken over by a mysterious magical influence. Even to this day we are unable to know what possesses them or anything about the future event that they speak of. All that is known is that every prophecy that has been told about a time and event has been 100% accurate."

"Knowing this fact I analyzed the prophecy until I was able to find which families had encountered Voldemort the most on uneasy terms, and with their lives got away. There were two families that had both defied Voldemort twice as the prophecy stated. Those families were Mr. Neville Longbottom's, and yours Mr. Potter."

"It also so happened that one of Voldemort's followers that night also heard a bit of the prophecy, thought not all, and relayed what he heard to Voldemort. This sent him into a rage at the thought of a child destroying him. After that the attacks become much more brutal and vicious, targeting pregnant mothers who were projected to give birth around the end of July."

"Which is why we sent you and Mr. Longbottom's families into hiding, and a few other families as well."

Dumbledore paused to let Harry mull over this information, he could see his his mouth slightly opened and his eyes slightly wide looking horrified.

"On that fateful Halloween night though, when Peter betrayed your parents. Your family, Voldemort and yourself completed the prophecy as he chose you. The scar on your forehead is the sign of the equal."

Harry brought his free hand to his forehead and started rubbing circles. The reason he had no mother and father was due to the fact some insane dark wizard heard the words of an old crazy, crackpot and became scared.

His anger began to rise and his fists slowed began to ball up. The goblet half filled with pumpkin juice in his right hand shattered under the sudden force his hands were creating. To think that his parents were longer in this world, weren't able to witness his childhood, help him through the harsh times of life. Everything that parents would be there for their children for, that is something he would never experience.

He gritted his teeth and started to shake. The remaining pieces of glass that remained in his palm after the shattering of glass starting to draw blood.

Magic started swirling around him in erratic fashion, causing open books to start turning pages, objects to fall from nearby bookshelves.

Glass shattered.

Books fell, pages tore.

The magic started to become visible.

And then it stopped as he felt a hand softly grasp his shoulder.

"Harry." Dumbledore said, breaking Harry from his musings. "I apologize for keeping this from you for so many years. I merely wanted you to have a childhood without having to worry of Voldemort. Though as you have already experienced, both inside and outside the magical world, that did not happen. I'm sorry Harry. I should have told you sooner." Dumbledore said, the twinkle completely lost from his blue eyes, sorrow the only emotion evident.

Harry looked up, the old man now right beside him. Though his fury still raged, it was sated at the moment by the honest the headmaster was giving him. He could not be angry at, he did truly attempt to make his life more normal considering the circumstances.

"It's ok, professor, you had good intentions, and I appreciate the thought." said Harry.

There was a long pause. Harry still gathering his jumbled thoughts from all the shocking things he heard tonight, and Dumbledore, understanding the situation and giving him the moment of silence he needed.

"And you're sure that the prophecy means that I'm the only one that can defeat him?" asked Harry, hopefulness that there was an error in what he heard.

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. "Unfortunately it is true Harry, when he gave you that scar, he marked you as his equal. You're the only one that has the power to end his terror. Though the 'power he knows not' is still a mystery that you must discover."

"But how can I stand up to him? I'm just a student entering my fifth year... He has over 50 years of advanced magical knowledge. There is no contest..." said Harry hopelessly.

Dumbledore leaned against his oaken desk. "It's true there is a large difference in age, magical experience and knowledge. But, I could help narrow down that gap." said Dumbledore with a small smile.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, did he really mean? "Are you saying that you'll train me?"" asked Harry.

The twinkle returned to Albus Dumbledore's eyes, "In a nutshell, but only if you will allow me to."

"Well, I'm going to need it aren't I?" Harry chuckled tiredly. "Though would we be able to continue this discussion tomorrow? It's been... A trying day to say the least." Harry asked, a pleading look on his face.

Albus nodded. "Of course Harry. You have choose between one of the vacant professor suites, or the Gryffindor Common Room."

"I think I'll stick with the Gryffindor Common Room, though I appreciate the option of the suite." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded, "The password will simply be, 'Gryffindor' no need to have intricate passwords while students are not inside the castle."

Harry placed his goblet on the desk in front of him and stood up, "Even though tonight hasn't been one of my favorites, it has been very insightful and I appreciate all the information you've given me tonight." said Harry, the small smile that adorned his face several times tonight evident once more on his face.

"It's the absolute least I could do for you after the life you've had to live." said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and walked over towards the bookshelf while avoiding various broken objects that he had unbeknownst destroyed with his magic early. He did not know at the time the severity. He turned around back to Dumbledore, looking sheepishly. "Sorry about breaking some of your things professor." he said.

The man in response merely waved him off with a smile.

Harry turned back around and reached his trunk. He grabbed the large luggage and head towards the spiral staircase. He got to the base of the first step before he turned back around.

"There is one more thing." said Harry.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised slightly in questioning, "What is it I can do for you, Harry?"

"Do you have any books on law and hearings that I could borrow? I'd like to be able to be somewhat knowledgeable before going into that court room." said Harry thoughtfully.

The twinkle came back in full force in the cerulean eyes of the aged dark lord defeater. "Absolutely, Harry. I commend your thinking ahead." said Dumbledore.

The headmaster started to walk towards a set of bookcases and stopped at one filled with particularly large volumes. His raised his hand and rested it on a yellow book four inches wide. He brushed his thumb off where the logo was, getting the dust off. A clear indication it had not been used in quite some time. He carefully pulled it from the filled shelf until it was released from the hold.

He used his hand to mirror the previous dusting motion, but this time on the front cover. He walked it over to Harry and hand it over to him.

"It's a slightly larger book, but it has beginner and advanced knowledge on the laws and scenarios you will find in a typical Wizengamot hearing." Dumbledore informed Harry.

Harry took the dusty book in both of his hands and looked at it. The title was pretty plain, "The Rules of the Gamot". He put it under one of his arms and smiled appreciatively to Dumbledore. "Thanks you, Professor." said Harry. "I'll be see you tomorrow."

"Just come here whenever you're ready to talk tomorrow, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I will professor." said Harry.

"Have a good night, Harry. Sleep well."

"You too, professor." Harry replied.

The young raven hared man started walking down the stone steps till he got to the bottom. When he did the gargoyle rotated back to it's protecting point.

As he made his walk to Gryffindor Tower he mulled over of the information that was bestowed unto him tonight. Never would he have to endure another day with his relatives. The hearing at the Ministry of Magic would decide his innocence and the rest of his life basically, and the dark lord that killed his parents and thousands of others marked him as his equal. He was the only one who could end his terror.

These thoughts swirled hazily in his tired mind until he was right in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. He shook his head, not even recognizing where he was going until he made it to his goal.

"Gryffindor." He said simply.

The Fat Lady who was sleeping in her chair just grunted as her portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

He walked through the small door way and parked his trunk by the entrance and walked slowly towards a crimson sofa and laid down. The warm fire right next to him in the fireplace making him feel extra cozy.

Not caring enough to walk up to a dormitory bed, our young hero placed the large book on the ground next to the couch and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Has been almost a year since I've updated. Sorry about that! Been very busy lately, and will be even more busy in the next coming months going into summer. It's all thanks to someone adding me to their community and a massive amount of people checking out my story that gave me a push to write the next chapter. But now that I've gotten chapter two out it'll be easier for me to write more going deeper into the plot now.

I'd appreciate reviews to know what people liked, didn't like, flames. Just criticism in general would be nice.

Otherwise, thanks for reading Chapter 2 folks! :)


End file.
